Batman: The Movie
Plot Big Ben Distilleries has a brand new invention, a 'dehydrator' with the capacity to dehydrate things such as grapes turning them into instant wine being transported to Gotham City via Commodore Scmiddlapp's private yacht, however Batman (Adam West) and Robin (Burt Ward) get a tip that both the dehydrator and the commodore are in grave danger aboard the yacht and so they launch a rescue mission, ending with a decoy yacht, a clever holographic projection designed to distrack the caped crusaders long-enough while the real yacht was being hijacked else-where being discovered, and Batman having a tangle with an exploding shark At a press-converance discussing the happening, Miss Kitka, a news journalist for the Moscow Bugle secretly Catwoman (Lee Meriwether) in disguise appears in a failed attempt to make Batman take off his cowl as-well as mock the vigalantes, Kitka leaves and reports back to her villain comrades as Catwoman at the lair confirming Batman survived the exploding shark attempt on his life After the converance has ended, Batman, Robin, Commissioner Gordon(Neil Hamilton) and Chief O'Hara deduce that the ones who set-up the tip were the four most powerful villains ever, The Penguin (Burgess Meredith), The Joker (Cesar Romero), The Riddler (Frank Gorshin) and Catwoman (Lee Meriwether) who are now aiming for world domination, Batman and Robin then leave to return to the Batcave (1960's TV Series) At the Batcave the caped crusaders discover the source of the holographic projection of the yacht, an illegal bell-boy, after going to the bell-boy in the Batboat(1966 film) they are trapped when Penguin activates a magnet in the bell-boy, which attracts the metallic objects in Batman and Robin's utility belts, then from his newly aquired pre-nuclear submarine, Penguin has Joker fire torpedoes at the bell-boy, however using a device which reverses the pollurity of objects Batman destroys the first two but is helpless against the last seeing as the device's batteries are dead luckily an unfornunate sea-creature gets in the way of the last torpedo, fooling the four villains of the heroes' demises long enough for them to escape back to the docks At the docks Batman discovers that the Penguin under the alias, P.N Gwynne acquired the submarine from a Navy Surplus admiral who has such vehicles at his disposal, suddenly the Riddler shoots a missile into the sky from the submarine which reveals sky-writing, the sky-writing of another couple of riddles Back at Commissioner Gordon's office, Batman, Robin, the Commissioner and Chief O'Hara solve the riddles and are able to officially confirm Catwoman's involvement with Penguin, Joker and Riddler, the heroes then depart for the Batcave Meanwhile...The Penguin, Joker, Riddler and Catwoman apart of an organization known as the 'United Underworld' devise a new plan to kill Batman, they will have Catwoman as Miss Kitka lure some a millionaire philantropist back to her apartment where they will kidnap them both and then use as bait for Batman to come to the rescue only to fall prey to a death-trap, the chosen millionaire philantropist is none other then Bruce Wayne, head of the Wayne Foundation, the plan is set in motion Miss Kitka visits Bruce Wayne at Wayne Manor where she confronts him with riddles that were left at her pent-house which is owned by the Wayne Foundation, she muses that the Riddler might have been behind it as he hates the Wayne Foundation and anything to do with it and seemingly her, as she may have stumbled on his master-plan Bruce and Kitka dismiss the riddles and set up a date for the upcoming evening as a part of Bruce and 'her' capture to lure Batman into a trap Bruce meets up with Robin in the Batcave as Batman and they solve the riddles left at Miss Kitka's Wayne Foundation- owned pent-house, revealing a threat on Miss Kitka's life as she has unwittingly stumbled upon Riddler's master-plan so it seems, however it is all a trick of course, Bruce and Kitka go out on the date later that evening and Alfred Pennyworth (Alan Napier) and Robin keep close watch from the Batmobile (1960's Batman) just in case, Riddler trys to make good on is threat In a plot to draw the criminals out of hiding, Robin has Chief O'Hara flash the Bat-Signal to make it seem that he and Batman are racing to police headquarters, and so the criminals thinking that their out of the way, will come out onto the field to try and kill Kitka, only to been ambushed, apprehended and incarcarated, the plan however doesn't seem to work Back at Miss Kitka's apartment after the date has ended, the two start to get romantically involved and Robin honouring Bruce's privacy turns off the 'Bat-Monitor' monitoring Bruce and Kitka's every move, while being switched off, The Penguin, Joker, Riddler and their pirate-henchmen, Bluebeard, Morgan and Quetch ambush and kidnap Bruce and Kitka. When Robin switches back on it seems too late to save Bruce and Kitka Bruce manages to escape the villains' clutches after he fools them into untieng him, sadly without Kitka who was missing at the time (having changed into Catwoman before-hand) Bruce along with Robin returns to the lair as Batman only to find a bomb, which Batman comically trys to dispose of to no avail (the places he wants Cast *Adam West as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Burt Ward as Dick Grayson/Robin *Cesar Romero as The Joker *Frank Gorshin as The Riddler *Burgess Meredith as The Penguin *Lee Meriwether as Catwoman *Alan Napier as Alfred Pennyworth *Neil Hamilton as Commissioner Gordon Appearances Individuals *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Robin/Dick Grayson *Catwoman *The Joker *The Penguin *The Riddler *Alfred *Aunt Harriet Cooper *Commissioner James Gordon *Chief O'Hara *Commodore Schmidlapp *Vice Admiral Fangschliester *Bluebeard *Morgan *Quetch *Mr. Merrick *Mr. Stanley *Admiral Fangschliester's assistant *US President Vehicles *Batmobile *Batcycle **Batcycle Go-Cart *Batboat *Batcopter *Penguin's pre-nuclear submarine *Penguin's Jet-Pack Umbrellas *Sandy Nose lightship Technology *Total Dehydrator *Super Molecular Dust Separator *Magnetic buoy *Utility Belt *Utility Belt transmitter *Batrope *Batcamera *Batpoles **Batpole lift *Batladder *Batradio *Batpellets *Batgas *Batscanner *Anti-Penguin gas pill *Dream Pill *Polaris Missile Weapons *Joker's joy buzzer *Penguin's Umbrellas *Bat Shark Repellent *Batcharge *Batcharge Launcher *Oceanic Repellant Batsprays **Shark Repellant **Whale Repellant **Manta Ray Repellant **Barracuda Repellant *Penguin Gas *Penguin's exploding octopus *Joker's Jack-in-the-Box *Joker's Trick Confetti Locations *Batcave *Wayne Manor *Ye Olde Benbow Taverne *United World Building *Miss Kitka's Apartment *The Folded Arms *Gotham Airport *Kirkeby Center *Moby Dick's Coffee Shop *Pentagon *Gotham Central Park *Short Island *Short Island Sound *Gotham East River *Big Ben Distillaries *Moscow Bugle Organizations *United Underworld *United World Security Council *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City Coast Guard *Penguin's Five Guinea Pigs *Wayne Foundation Events Miscellanea *Hecate *Exploding shark *Batdrift *Bathold *Bat-centrifuge *Batwake *Batsignal *GC-TV *Foam Rubber Wholesalers Convention *Benedict Arnold Monument *Poe's "To One in Arms" Production To be added Category:Batman (1966 Movie)